Dragon Ball GS
by Neko-Tenshi
Summary: A/U What happens when a new saiyan shows up. Lots of fun! Read to find out about the cute adventures of Sakura.


disclamer: I don't own any of the Dragon Ball Z people. If I did, do you think MTrunks would be with out a girlfriend.  
  
~A/N Dragon Ball GS or Going Sakura follows the story of the Z warriors after the android saga. The beging of the story has been changed thats why I feel it is an A/U fic. Enjoy~  
  
Dragon Ball GS Going Sakura  
  
Chapter 1 "Greetings Sakura"  
  
*Far back in time, before the saiyan invasion on earth, before the destruction of planet Vegeta, even before the birth of Goku; on Planet Vegeta*  
  
Frieza is on planet Vegeta looking for a strong saiyan to be used as an experiment. He is afraid that one day the saiyan race may pose a threat to him. So he is trying to create a Saiyan with the ability to defeat the strongest of the race, but one that will not turn on him as he is sure the others will one day do. "Ahh. She will do fine." Frieza turned to the saiyan woman he had chosen for the experiment. Her name was Perma, she was third class but close to being a second class saiyan. "Now, you will submit to this cause won't you" She knew there really was no other option and it would be better if she did so of her own will "If that is what you wish" She nodded her head. Perma and her husband Orane were escorted to the testing labs Frieza had set up on the planet since his ship was to small to hold all the equiptment that was needed for the verious things he had his men working on. Frieza stepped out from behind a giant tube that sat in the middle of the floor. There were tubes comeing from the top and a button panel on the door. "Rember this is for the good of your kind" He opend the tube door. "Good of saiyan kind, right" Perma was a lilttle worried but steped in, none the less, as Orane was being assured by the gaurds that she would be fine. As soon as the door had been shut the tube was sealed air tight and a strange greenish liquid started filling the tube. Perma fainted befor the liquid had even reached her waist. Orane became agitated that his mate was being submerged in some sort of green punch. "The liquid is breathable much like in your healing tanks, it's changeing her DNA, making her stronger" Frieza did not even turn as he addressed Orane "Her time will be up in a few moments." Orane was able to wait most of the time but near to the end he could take it no longer. "She's done! Let her out!" "Fine" Frieza pushed the button releasing the door. Perma fell out as the green liqued rushed out around her. Her body did a very strange power up, as this happend three white streaks appeared down her long black hair and her brown tail turned white. When this new power up was finished she rose to her feet."Wow!" Orane watched all of this in shock . Perma shook her head not quite sure of what had happend "I'm not doing that ever again." She noticed the look on Orane's face "What?" Orane not quite sure how to explain what happened to her only uttered "Um?" as he reached to touch one of the new streaks. As he did a hole was burned into his typcial saiyan glove "owwwww!" Frieza, ignoreing the yelps of pain from Orane and the look of confusion on Perma's face, told them that Perma had to stay there for a few days to be watched and tested for any other changes. She was soon released with only the hair, tail and second class status changes being apparent. Frieza shruged off the ideal that a more powerful saiyan could be created, as he vowed that if any should get out of hand they all would be delt with. He didn't need this lilttle stubron race getting in his way. He did keep an eye on Perma on the off chance that she would gain the power he was looking for.  
  
*A few years after the birth of Prince Vegeta, and a year after the birth of Kaccarot. Right out side the doctor's office*  
  
Orane gulped as he stared down at his feet, running into a wall. "Ooooooh!" he growled at it. The docter came out of the little room "It's a girl!" From inside the room very high pitched screams could be heard from the new born saiyan. "Oooh!" Orane bolted into the room "Where, Where, Where????" Perma rolling her eyes held up the little girl "Right here" she smiled. The new child held up her arms and made cute coeing sounds and lil giggles. Orane didn't even hesitate to anounce "She's got blonde hair with blue streaks, and what happend to her tail, it's white. Interesting! whatarewegoingtonameher?!? whatarewegoingtonameher?!? whatarewegoingtonameher?!?" Perma not wishing to deal with his uninlightendness(she's trying to be polite, he's stupid) at the momment, playfuly slaped him "Shutup. Well, because she looks diffrent, I think we should name her Sakura" Orange thinking for a momment, if thats possible, desided "That's a good name" Sakura liking the sound of her name started makeing little giggles and cute baby sounds, as well as lil faces at her father. "Well, then Sakura is her name" Perma informed all in the room.  
  
*Sakura at age four. Kaccarot is being sent to Earth in order to capture it for Frieza*  
  
Kaccarot, age five, was perparing to leave his home planet. "Earth is going down!" Sakura comeing to see him off did not under stand this "Did if fall??" she blinked cutely at him. Everyone that heard this fell over in a typical face fault. "Uggh" Kaccarot sighed. Sakura giggled "Wha?? I was jus askn a qweston..." "Forget it!" He really didn't feel like trying to explane it to her. "Weally whhat happenn" She tuged at Kaccarots armor "tell me." He looked down at her "I'm going to make it go boom!" Sakura smiled "Boom!?!" she giggled then got a confused look on her face ".. wait thas not good! Why you do dat?" "'Cause Freezer tolded me to bring him tha palanet so he can sell it." He explaned to her. She blinked and rubbed her head "Freezerd wants ta sell it.....Were would you puts it??" He shruged "I don't know." "Oh, what wasd I duuin..." Sakura looked around. Everyone haveing just recovered from there first face fault, were now back on the floor. Kaccarot smiled "I gotta go now okies?" Sakuras eyes watered "buut, buut....Here habe this" Hands him the lil peice of her saiyan armor that was missing from her shoulder. "Sobe you members me whne you gets back" She then Huggled him. "Okies!" He then climbed into the saiyan space pod and was sent on his way to Earth. Frieza who was in his ship saw as Kaccarot's pod went past "That runt will never survive out there."  
  
*Sakura age 16. Vegeta , Nappa, and Radditz are out on their missons. Last day of Planet Vegeta.*  
  
Frieza was on his ship watching the planet full of saiyans down below "This is the day I feared would come, they are getting out of hand, soon I will not be able to controle them any more." Frieza landed on the planet "I can handle a few of them, but the rest must be destroyed" Bardock makeing his way out of his pod sudenly gets the image of Frieza destroying the planet and runs off. Frieza starts turning the planet into an unstable waste land, killing any saiyans in his way. Bardock appeared trying to stop him now knowing that what the saiyans had done was wrong. "Don't waist your time" Frieza simply blasted him away, and contenued on his rampage. Sakura seeing what was happening to the planet stoped what she had been doing, and started to scream. Frieza stoping for a momment as he heard the loud and distinctive sound of Sakuras screams "You should be running along to the ship now Sakura" he said turning to his prise possesion. Sakura thinks for a momment then runs, but not to the ship. Instaed she runs to the hall of expriments and into one of it's many rooms looking for something to get her off the planet and away from Frieza. The scientist in that room looked up from the ship they were working on "What do you want?" She pointed at the ship "What's that?" "A defecitve time machine." one of them inforamed her. "Defective??" she looked back the way she came as Frieza was comeing closer. "It's not quite working the way it's supposed to" another scientist excplaned, geting ready to kick her out. "Does it work enough to get off the planet?" she only waited long enough to see one of them nod. She hopped in the mechine "Well, thats good enough! Oh, I would start running if I were you. Freezer is comeing and he is in a kill every thing kind of mood!" Sakura pushed the bright red button, and the time machine dissapeard.  
  
~R/R I hope you liked it. It's my first posted fic, so don't flame to bad please. If you like it enough I'll put the next chappter up and you'll find out were Sakura has gone. Thanks!~ 


End file.
